Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon
by Little Chiyo
Summary: first movie. A young, beautiful maiden, daughter of a pirate is sent away by her father, anticipating a storm, in a rowboat that floats into none other that Port Royal at the same time a certain Captain Jack Sparrow does. Destinies collide, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"She is Mine."

Brunette curls danced in the breeze as she stepped daintily into the rowboat. Her eyes, the same blue as the ocean as she'd been raised on, sought her father's, fear and confusion filled them. "Father," her voice rang like the most precious of bells. "Why must I be sent away?"

"Endelisa," her name was as beautiful and rare as she was. Her father handed her the small wriggling black puppy in his arms. "We will see each other again. Keep a weather eye on the horizon, love. I promise you."

With that, the crew lowered the rowboat into the water, leaving the girl behind in their wake. The truth was, Holden Magnum had anticipated an unavoidable storm. Her rowboat wouldn't reach it until far after the fact. And by then, the winds would have changed and she would float safely to Port Royal.

Endelisa, seventeen and far more gorgeous than any governor's daughter or princess could ever hope to be., sat in her rowboat, bewildered and let her puppy go. "Don't chew on the boat now, Chomper." She warned.

Her father had left her only a crate of apples to get her through whatever adventure she'd been set on. She sighed and laid down in the boat, trying to sleep away the confusion.

Jack Sparrow had just finished riding in on his sinking rowboat to Port Royal. He had paid the dockmaster to forget his name and he was about to be on his merry way to do all things pirate before a rowboat with a young, blindingly beautiful girl asleep in it floated past him. A puppy hopped out of the boat and onto the dock. The puppy stopped in front of him, cocking its head to the side, barked at him and ran off. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed her to see that absolutely everyone had noticed. He wanted to walk away but something about her held him there. He sighed and lifted her with ease from the rowboat.

"Excuse me, sir, but who is she?" The dockmaster asked.

"She is mine." He said and raised his eyebrows at the man. "I gave you three shillings, if you recall. You need not her name."

The dockmaster nodded and waved him along. He took the girl to the dock of The Interceptor, a British fleet ship that he planned on commandeering. He laid her down and splashed some water on her face. She coughed and opened her eyes in panic. Her eyes ran shocks through him as he stared into the deep blue of them. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice was a beautiful as music to him.

He was lost in her eyes a moment longer before responding. "I could ask you the same thing, lass, but you're safe now, this all the knowledge you need." He said. He began to get up but her small hand grabbed his sleeve.

"You're a pirate." She stated. "So was my father. He's dead. I have nothing but the clothes on my body. You can't just abandon me."

"You're a beautiful young woman. I am sure someone will find something for you here." He attempted to get up but she held tightly to him.

"I highly believe that there are no coincidences. My name is Endelisa Magnum." She stared into his chocolate eyes, using her hypnotic gaze against him. "Take me with you."

Something about her held him there. He may have wanted to leave but that part of him was muted out by his heartbeat, much too loud to be normal. He opened his mouth but the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out. Instead, he stuttered; "F..fine, _fine_, you have to keep up, though. Right now, stay here." He said. "I am not abandoning you, just commandeering us a ship."

"Sir." Her voice rang again, stopping him in his tracks. He briefly wondered if she knew the power of her own voice and turned around.

"Yes, love?" he said, somewhat exasperatedly.

"You never gave me your name."

He smiled. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He stated and left, wondering what this moronic warmness in his chest was from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wherever it is, I go with you."

As the bombs went off from the harbor, Endelisa clung to his arm. They shared a jail cell without any of the prisoners. He relived the moment that had gotten them in here in his head repeatedly. That blacksmith had interfered far too much. He could have escaped. _They _could have escaped. She, of course, had every opportunity to escape, but she had run into the barn when the army had him surrounded, telling them some lie about them being married that got her thrown in this with him.

He patted her head awkwardly just as a bomb blew a hole in the jail cell next to them. What luck they must have. They watched as the prisoners escaped. "Why didn't you just stay away? You wouldn't be in this jail cell. You could have escaped." He asked her.

Endelisa looked at him with her hypnotic gaze. "I told you. I don't believe in coincidences. You said you would take me with you, you never told me where we were going, but wherever it is; I go with you." She practically sang when she spoke to him.

She flinched as she heard a loud clanging down the steps, it was a helmet of one of the guards and shortly thereafter, the guard's body followed. Jack took off his coat and threw it over the girl; she was so small that if she curled up, it covered her entire body. "Hide, and do not come out until I tell you too." He ordered her, hoping that for god's sake, she'd listen to him this once.

He knew exactly who, or perhaps he should say, what was coming down those stairs, and he was correct when two of his mutinous crew came down the stairs.

Endelisa had tried to obey him but couldn't resist peeking when she heard Jack gasp. She saw the man's hand around Jack's throat, but instead of looking human like the rest of his body, it was void of flesh, void of anything but bones. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood to keep herself from screaming. They left shortly after that and she threw off the jacket, frightened tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "Oh love, it's alright. They're gone." He said as comforting as he could. He'd never had to comfort anyone or anything before. It wasn't exactly his specialty. He didn't touch her. He didn't offer to hold her. This only seemed to upset her more.

She sat down, her mouth half open, confusion painted all over her face, tears beginning their heart wrenching cascades down her cheeks. Jack moved closer to her then. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, all of this so new to him. He wondered to himself why he even cared, but that part of him was again muted by his own heartbeat when she laid herself against his chest and flung her arms around him. He was taken aback by it but then awkwardly patted her back, not sure what else he was supposed to do. Women didn't usually behave this way around him. He was used to being slapped by or making love to women. The women he was used to dealing with though were the girls of Tortuga. He wasn't used to being around outstandingly beautiful, sweet, young women. He also wasn't used to being able to hear his own heartbeat.

Around a sob, she choked out "I want my father." She clung to him tighter and he did what he only knew to do at this point and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Why does everyone I love leave me? I am an orphan of the sea now. My mother died during childbirth. I never met any grandparents, my father raised me on a ship my whole life. What have I done so wrong to anger God?"

"Endelisa. You haven't done anything wrong." He reassured her. "No one's death will ever be your fault. If you keep blaming yourself for everything, you'll never move on."

She sniffled and pulled back to look him in the eye and once again he was shocked by their beauty. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her finger at him. "You, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, are never allowed to leave me." She said.

He smiled and the strange warmness creeped into his chest again. "I'll make you a deal. If you lay your pretty little head down and get some rest, I never will." He said.

She sniffled again. "What about the bombs?"

"Trust me love, with my luck, every other building in this bloody port will be blown apart and we'll still be safe in this cell, untouched." He said and despite himself, pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded and lay down, using his jacket as a blanket. Her eyes closed and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. He glared at her quietly sleeping form and wondered what was wrong with him. He checked his chest for any sign that he was catching some form of malaria. Nothing was different, he wasn't even remotely sunburnt. What was wrong with him? What was this weird effect she had on him? Angry at himself, he lay down as far he possibly could from her, lest she perform whatever witchcraft this was on him while he slept.

...

Jack was attempting to pick the lock with the bone he'd been attempting to bribe the dog with the keys with when the boy ran down the steps. It was the same boy who had gotten him behind the bars in the first place. "You. Sparrow." He demanded. His eyes landed on the girl. "Who is she?"

Jack had forgotten about the girl for a moment and looked to Endelisa, who was still sleeping peacefully beneath his jacket. "She is mine. That's who she is." He snapped. "Don't look at her so long."

"The kind of help I need has to do with a ship. A woman aboard would only bring bad luck and slow us down."

"Whatever assistance you need of mine, she comes with me. She will not leave my side, savvy? She goes where I go." Jack said. "Before making a decision, what is this all about anyway?"

"You're familiar with that ship, The _Black Pearl_?" The boy asked, looking away from the girl.

"I've heard of it." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Where does it make berth?" The boy asked urgently.

Jack sat up then. "Where does it make berth? Haven't you heard the stories?" When the boy didn't respond, only narrowed his eyes at Jack, he continued. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dread Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

The boy pushed himself closer to the door. "The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" He demanded.

Endelisa begun to stir and Jack turned to her. He gently placed his hand on her back and traced a small circle there. "Why ask me?"

"You're a pirate." The boy said simply.

Jack turned to look at the boy. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"  
"Never!" The boy snapped at him. He then stepped back, worry marking his face. His voice softened when he spoke next. "They have taken Miss Swann."

Jack smiled. "Oh so it is that you've found a girl. I see." His focus returned to Endelisa who moved a little in her sleep. "Well if you are intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate." He turned back to the boy then taking his hand away from Endelisa. "I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

Jack shook his head. "How's that? The key's run off." He said bitterly. He was of course referring to the dog who kept the keys.

The boy stepped back and grazed his hand along the bars of the cell. "I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." He turned around and grabbed the chair that the guards used to sit there and intimidate the prisoners with their gaze. He placed it against the bars. "With the right leverage and the proper application strength, the door will lift free."

Endelisa awoke then and crawled to Jack, snuggling against him. He wrapped his arm around her like it was natural habit. "What's your name?" Jack asked the boy.

The boy looked at him. "Will Turner."

"That would be short for William I'd imagine? Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will stared at him then, hesitating before answering his question. "Yes."

Jack stood up and helped Endelisa up with him. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you can spring us from this cell, I swear on pain or death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass." He said. "She never leaves my side." He nodded at Endelisa. "Do we have an accord?" He pushed his hand through the bars of the cell and offered it to Will.

Will glared at it for a moment and then shook his hand. "Agreed." He then backed up and used the chair to spring the door free and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Hurry, someone would have heard that."

Jack grabbed Endelisa's hand and hurried out the door. He grabbed his belt, gun and compass from the wall and hurried after Will up the stairs.

...

They stopped beneath a bridge. Jack protectively shielded Endelisa against the wall.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked impatiently. "_That _ship?" He pointed at the _Dauntless_, which was already out on the water.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He turned around to face Will. "One question about your business, boy or there's no use continuing. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" He cast a sideways look at his own such girl, Endelisa who was watching him intently.

"I would die for her." Will said without a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Oh good, no worries then." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack," Endelisa's small voice rang. His focus was once again blurred and all he could focus on was she.

"Yes, love?" He was careful to avoid using her name, he wanting to torment Will longer.

Endelisa looked down at her feet in apparent embarrassment. "I can't swim." She said so quietly that he barely picked it up.

Jack looked at her disbelievingly but when he saw the sincerity in her eyes, he gulped. How she could not swim when she'd been raised upon a ship was beyond him, but he patted her hand comfortingly. "We won't need to swim, love. I have other plans."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Take one deep breath, close your eyes and trust me."

Endelisa clung desperately to Jack's back much like a frightened cat would dig it's claws into whatever surface it happened to be standing upon. She, Jack and Will all stood on the floor of the ocean with a canoe over their heads. An air pocket had formed between them and the bottom of the canoe. Since Endelisa was far shorter than Jack and Will, she had to be carried by Jack on his back beneath the water. Her biggest fear happened to be drowning. She released a whimper.

"It's alright love. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you did I not?" He asked simply.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will stated.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack responded. "We're here." He reached back behind him and patted Endelisa's leg. "Take one deep breath, close your eyes and trust me." She nodded against him. "On the count of three then, one, two, breathe." He then dove with her beneath the canoe and broke surface as quickly as he could. She was amazingly light. When they broke surface, they were facing the side of the _Dauntless_. He took one of her hands from his shoulder and placed it against the rope ladder on the side. He and Will climbed up quickly ahead of her, and as she had been instructed to, she climbed up and hid behind the helm while Jack and Will rid the ship of its crew.

"They're coming." Will said and he was referring to the _Interceptor_. Jack quickly disabled the running cables and grabbed Endelisa's hand once more. As the crew from the _Interceptor_ swung over to them, they swung over to the _Interceptor, _Jack's arm wrapped firmly around Endelisa's waist, who was already to make way. Will cut the lines to all their ropes and they were off. As they were going, Jack took the time to gloat at the commodore. "Thank you, commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We would have had a hard time of it ourselves."

…

She was unbelievingly beautiful, second only in his eyes to his Elizabeth. Will watched as she ran her hand through her oak brown hair. While they had been on board for an hour, Jack hadn't let him even remotely near her without some rigging needing to be tightened or something needed washed. Jack was otherwise occupied right now, looking at his compass.

She sat on the railing of the ship, looking out over the water with a contemplative look on her face that could've brought an entire village of men to their knees, ready to give her the moon if she asked it of them. Her eyes were the most interesting thing about her, they matched the ocean, a blue so rare, she was like a forbidden gem. He looked up at Jack to see that he was still busy with his compass, so he walked over to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but I still haven't learned your name." Will said.

She looked at him and smiled so brightly that it seemed to light up her entire face. "My name is a peculiar one, hard to remember, I only give it to those whom I can trust." She said teasingly. "Can you be trusted to remember it, dear William?"

Will felt a smile creep upon his face, "Of course I can, miss," he said.

"Endelisa, Endelisa Magnum." She said. He wondered if she tried to speak that way or if it were just natural for her to practically sing her sentences when she spoke. "It was quite the pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turner, thank you for breaking Captain Jack and I out of that cell."

Will took a seat next to her on the railing. "He makes you refer to him as Captain?"

"Doesn't he make everyone refer to him that way?"

"Aren't you his wife?"

Endelisa giggled. "No. I am pretty sure the Captain couldn't stand me 'til death do us part'. Death would do us part in the alter and not by my hand either." She said. "I haven't known him much longer than you have, about an hour actually."

Will stared at her in confusion. She held a finger to his lips before he spoke. "I am a pirate's daughter. I don't know whether or not my father is alive. He sent me away in a rowboat. He never explained to me why, just sent me away and my rowboat floated into Port Royal at the same time the Captain's did. He found me." She explained playing with a loose string in her skirt. "I don't believe there is such a thing as 'coincidences' Mr. Turner. Destinies collide for a reason. I guess the Captain thought so too. He promised he'd never leave me." She looked up at Jack who had now noticed the closeness of Will to Endelisa.

"William!" He snapped.

Will laughed. "He seems to have taken a liking to you, especially since he only ever introduces you as 'his.'" He said and then walked up to Jack.

"Nothing would please me more than to throw you off this ship but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, can I?" Jack snapped. "I would be less inclined to murder you if you wouldn't position yourself so close to my lady, savvy?"

"You make your lady call you 'Captain'?" Will asked raising his eyebrows at Jack.

"I never…told her otherwise, I suppose." Jack looked down at Endelisa. "Oi, Rum Muffin!" Endelisa looked at him in confusion, making sure he was indeed referring to her. "You can refer to me as anything your darling little heart desires. You don't have to refer to me as 'Captain'."

Endelisa stared at him and then nodded slowly like one would do to a babbling toddler. Jack turned to Will, "See?" He said. Will was laughing too hard to respond. "What is wrong with you, boy?"

Between choking laughter, Will spat out "_Rum Muffin_?" Jack knocked him over.

"Oh shut it."

…

"I'm not sure if the 'joys' of Tortuga are something a young girl should be exposed to." Will offered.

"Neither do I, but try telling her that, she will give me those giant hypnotic poochie eyes and say I'm abandoning her." Jack said exasperatedly. "I have no resistance to those eyes." He turned and reached out his hand to Endelisa. "Come along, love, but don't say I didn't warn you against this."

Endelisa took his hand. "You promised you'd never abandon me." She said simply.

Tortuga was far from a beautiful or pleasant place, everywhere one turned one was met with a couple of drunkards fighting over god-knows-what, doubtful even the drunkards themselves knew what they were fighting about or one was met by a certain 'mistress' playing nipple peekaboo in her corset. Endelisa clung desperately to Jack's shirt sleeve, flinching every time they got too close for comfort to a gun wielding drunk. They moved their way through this maze of strange characters to a man asleep in a pigsty, against a dirty pig itself.

Jack gently detached Endelisa from his sleeve and picked up a bucket of water, probably used for the pigs to drink and threw it upon the man who awoke with a start, wielding a knife at the unseen attacker. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He snapped blindly and then his face registered a great recognition. "Mother's love!" He exclaimed, his voice much softer and more welcoming this time. "Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping."

Jack put down the bucket and moved closer to the man. "Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man stared at him, shrugged his shoulders and took the hand that Jack was offering him and got up. "That'll about do it, I suppose." Before he could take another step, Will doused him in another bucket of water. "Blast! I'm already awake!" He snapped.

"That was for the smell." Will explained. The man nodded in agreement.

Jack took Endelisa's hand again. The man looked at her peculiarly, specifically at the fact that Jack's hand was intertwined about hers. "Jack. Who is this lovely being?" He asked.

Jack looked at the man and pushed him back away from her. "Mine. That is who she is." He said.

Endelisa rolled her eyes. "Endelisa Magnum, sir." She said in her musical voice. "I'd offer to shake your hand but you do smell rather awful."

"Understood, lass, pleasure to meet ye." The man said.

…

Once inside, Jack gave Endelisa's hand to Will. "Take care of her. If one hair is out of place on her head, I swear I will personally cut you to pieces." He ordered.

"No. No! NO!" Endelisa attempted to grab Jack's sleeve. "You promised!" Her voice was panicked.

Jack sighed, turned around, took her face in his hands and looked deep into her panic stricken eyes. "Love, I am not abandoning you." He said as comfortingly as he could. "I am just going to talk to Mr. Gibbs." He pulled her into his arms then, tilted her back and kissed her lips as softly as he possibly could, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. He brought her back upright, and reluctantly pulled away from her delectable lips. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "I'm gave you that as a promise that I will come back. You must give it back to me, for it is only a loan." He placed her hand in Will's once more, pausing to caress the soft skin on the top of her hand. He looked at Will. "I mean it. One hair, out of place, you and me are going to have issues." With that, he released her hand and walked over to the table he had left Gibbs at.

Endelisa staggered back into Will, he caught her with his free arm. He smiled. "Are you going to be alright, Miss Magnum? Or perhaps, I ought to refer to you as Miss Sparrow?"

She just leaned back against the pole and let out a little giggle despite herself with a dreamy look in her always shocking eyes. "That doesn't sound too bad." She sighed, touching her lips as if to assure herself it had all truly happened. "I have never been kissed before."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I would die for her."

About twenty eccentric looking characters had lined up on the dock, while Jack, Will, Endelisa and Gibbs walked by them, Jack looking them up and down. Gibbs spoke with much bravado as he gestured to the men. "Feast your eyes, captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and every one crazy to boot."

Will did not look impressed at all. "So this is your able bodied crew?" He said.

Endelisa clung to Jack's hand. When Jack had finished with his talk with Gibbs he had indeed returned to Endelisa and she had more than eagerly returned to him that which he had given to her. They had shared a room then last night at the tavern, he'd attempted to give her and only she the bed but she had refused.

… Flashback…

"You may have the bed, love; I'll sleep on the floor." Jack offered to Endelisa who was getting dressed in the bathroom.

Endelisa combed her hair and gingerly set the brush down upon the counter. She came out of the bathroom in her powder pink underdress. Jack averted his eyes. She laughed quietly. "You don't have to do that; you may look at me, Jack." She said sweetly.

"If I do, I may think impurely of you." Jack said still averting his gaze from her.

"Thoughts are merely that, just thoughts." She said and she walked over to him. His heartbeat quickened and once again, muted any clear thought he had. She gently placed her fingertips beneath his chin and coerced him to look at her. "I trust you, Jack. You'd never put my virtue in danger."

Thinking of a response was not something he had the ability to do at this point, their bodies were too close. Her fingertips on his skin produced a reaction that he could hardly describe. He gulped and opened and shut his mouth like a fish flopping on the floorboards of ship.

"I will not allow you to sleep upon the floor. It is hard and will do all kinds of wrong to your poor back." She took her fingers away from his chin and instead slid her fingers between his. "Come to bed with me. I won't bite." She pleaded.

"It is not I that I am concerned for." He muttered as he got to his feet and followed her to the bed. She pulled down the covers and gestured to the bed. He looked at her with strain apparent in his eyes. "Endelisa…love, this could all end in a way you would not prefer."

"Who says that I would not prefer it?" She asked. "I trust you, Jack. You'd never do anything to me that I didn't want you to." She caressed the skin of his arm. "The bed is comfortable. If you'd prefer, I could sleep on the floor."  
"Absolutely not!" He said sternly.

"Either way, I will not sleep in this bed unless you are accompanying me." She said stubbornly.

He smirked. "Are you giving me orders, Captain Magnum?" He asked and got into the bed. She pulled the covers over him. "If you ask for it, though, you must deal with the consequences, because I cannot deny you anything and I believe you know that all too well."

She let out a giggle as she crossed to the other side of the bed. She crawled in beside him and wiggled herself into his arms. "Not at all and I prefer my crew to refer to me as 'Captain Rum Muffin'" she said with a smile so bright it touched her eyes.

He found himself laughing with her. Laughter was not something he came by often. She was so ridiculously cute that he found himself wanting more to cover her in kisses and hug her tightly more than wanting what treasures her underdress surely hid. This was a completely new experience for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Close your eyes, dear Endelisa. I will keep you safe." He whispered to her.

…End Flashback…

Endelisa caressed Jack's hand as he stopped in front of one member of the crew. He was an older man with a parrot sitting on his shoulder. "You." He said.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told him.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He asked as dramatically as he could make it. The man didn't answer merely stared at him. "Answer man," Jack demanded.

"He's a mute, sir; poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to answer for him." Mr. Gibbs stated. "No one can figure out how."

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Mr. Cotton's parrot," The parrot turned to look at him. "Same question."

The parrot squawked and responded with "Wind in the sails!"

"We mostly figure that means 'yes'." Gibbs said.

"Of course it does." Jack said and then turned to William. "Satisfied?"

"You've proved they're mad." Will snapped back.

"What's the benefit for us?" A woman's voice rang out. Jack knew that voice, he walked down to its owner, who had their hat pushed down over their eyes. He pulled the hat off to reveal a young lady with chocolate skin and black hair.

"Anamaria," He stated. The woman slapped him without warning and Endelisa gasped, touching his cheek where she had hit him.

"You stole my boat." She stated fiercely.

"Actually, I-" he was cut off when she slapped him again, harder this time. "Borrowed it! Borrowed it without permission with every intention of bringing it back!"

"You didn't!" She snapped. "Who is she?" She suddenly noticed little Endelisa who was comfortingly stroking Jack's cheek.

Jack looked at Endelisa. "Why do you have to be so bloody pretty? Everyone notices you." He said to her. "She is mine, alright? Everyone in this crew hear this now, this beautiful creature belongs to me." He turned back to Anamaria. "Now you, you will get another boat."

"A better one," Will said convincingly.

"A better one," Jack agreed.

"That one," Will said pointing to the _Interceptor_, floating in the water.

"What one?" Jack spun around to look where Will was pointing. "That one?" He said in mumbled outrage. He turned back to Anamaria. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria and the rest of the crew rang out and they began to get ready to get on to the boat.

"No, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard." Mr. Gibbs said frightfully.

"Well, we will counter it by bringing two aboard." Jack said simply. "Endelisa goes where I go, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and looked to the sky as if begging it for some kind of fortune. Endelisa placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was raised upon a ship, dear Gibbs, raised by a pirate father. Holden Magnum?" He raised his eyebrows. "I presume you've heard of him? Richest pirate in the ocean. I brought him good luck. That hogwash about a lady on board is bad luck is exactly that, hogwash."

"I suppose that should make me feel better." Mr. Gibbs said wringing his hands together nervously.

"It ought to, yes." Endelisa said as Jack took her hand again and pulled her gently into his arms. He glared at Gibbs as he walked by in a warning way.

"Mine, Mr. Gibbs," He stated firmly.

…

The rain was fierce as it pounded upon them. The thunder loudly clapped with each flash of lightening and the wind ravaged the ocean around them. As he and Will fought with a rope while the ship fought with the waves, Gibbs turned to Will. "I thought she said that she brought her father good luck?" He yelled.

Endelisa was beneath Jack's coat, she had of course refused to go to the warm, dry, captain's quarters as Jack had asked of her, because he promised to never leave her. When he argued back that he wasn't leaving her, she was leaving him, she then promised to never leave him and he sighed in defeat and threw his jacket upon her, knowing he'd never win an argument with her.

"Her father, yes, not us." Will yelled back. "I hardly think that Endelisa is to blame for this. How are we supposed to get anywhere under the command of a captain who's compass doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs responded.

…

Endelisa walked down from the helm to where Will and Gibbs were sitting. "Mr. Gibbs?" She asked, her melodic tone one they had not heard in quite a while.

"Aye, Captainette?" A name that Jack insisted that the crew refer to her by. They might as well refer to her as 'Captain' for she controlled Jack. If she wanted him to call this whole thing off immediately, he would turn the ship around quicker than any of them could say 'aye'.

Her face was full of concern and confusion and she placed herself upon the floor of the ships with a tiny 'thunk'. Even she could make throwing herself down on the ground in temper look graceful. "What is Jack's story? He tells me far less than everyone thinks he does. I don't even know where we are going. I was asleep during your little conversation in the prison cell, Mr. Turner." She asked him.

"Jack's story, Miss Endelisa? Well, I was just about to tell young William here the same thing. Not a lot is known about Jack before he came to Tortuga fancying to chase after Barbossa to the Isla de Muerta. That was before I knew him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_." He said.

"He had forgotten to mention that to me." Will snapped.

"To you? What about me? I didn't even know we were going to Isla de Muerta until Mr. Gibbs just now stated it!" Endelisa said exasperatedly.

"I am sure the Captain has his reasons for keeping you out of the loop, Miss Endelisa. The truth could only hurt you at this point." Gibbs said patting her hand.

"Hurt me or not, if I am his 'lady', I deserve the truth." Endelisa muttered. "Please continue your story, Mr. Gibbs."

"He was mutinied upon by his crew. His first mate came upon him one night and said that everything was in fair share and that should mean the location of the loot as well. Jack gave up the bearings. The next day, his mutinous first mate, Barbossa led a rebellion against him. They left him upon an island with not but a pistol with one shot to his name." Gibbs continued. "Now that doesn't help much for hunting or fishing but after three weeks of a starving belly and no way to feed it, that pistol starts to look very friendly, but Jack escaped and he still has that one shot and he's saving it for only one man."

"Barbossa," Will said. "How did he get off the island?"

"I hardly think this is a story you should be telling to my Endelisa, nor should either of you be sitting so ungodly close to her." Jack appeared before them, they'd never seen him coming.

"If they don't tell me, you never will." Endelisa snapped.

"Love, this is hardly the time or place, we're coming upon the cave now." Jack said pulling her to her feet, a little rougher than he intended.

She glared at him but followed him, mostly because she had no choice with her locked tightly in his, to the side of the ship. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." He stated. "You will stay here." He looked deep into Endelisa's eyes and spoke as sternly as he could muster.

"I will do no such thing." She snapped back. "You remember your promise?"  
"You remember that you cannot swim?" He retorted, anger beginning to creep into his voice.

"You remember that this has never stopped you before?"

"Bloody hell, Endelisa, you could get hurt, I am not going to put you in harm's way."

"You have put me in harm's way ever since you rescued me from that rowboat, only I hadn't known it because you wouldn't _speak to me_ about _anything_. So what's stopping you now, Mr. Sparrow?" She snapped back.

The crew had begun watching them like a tennis match being played. The ball was in Jack's court now and they all waited for his response. He clenched his fist and then gently dusted his fingertips along her cheek. She pushed his hand away. "Answer me." She demanded.

He opened his mouth and made a choking noise. She grimaced at him and then looked down at her shoes. "I am not afraid to love you and express it freely. Why aren't you?" She said looking back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Endelisa…" He pleaded grabbing her arm. The tears in her eyes hurt him far worse than any bullet could. She shook him off and ran into the cabin. He looked to the crew. "Exactly what are all you rats doing just standing here? Get to work."

"What if the worst should happen, sir?" Gibbs said approaching him.

"Keep to the code." Jack instructed.

"And the lass?"

"Promise me, she'll be taken care of." Jack said, looking Gibbs in the eye.

"Aye, sir, I promise."

"So be it then, come along, Will." Jack said.

As they were lowered down to the water in their rowboat, Will looked at Jack. "You meant to hurt her didn't you?" He asked.

"Meaning to, didn't make it any easier, but it kept her out of this rowboat didn't it?" Jack said avoiding his gaze.

"Do you love her?" Will asked.

Jack looked up at him. "I would die for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"The truth could be dangerous."

Endelisa hugged the pillow to herself and reminisced about their kiss. She wondered if that also was all a lie. She knew nothing about this man. He wouldn't tell her anything, yet she loved him despite it all. It seemed she had been there for hours before she heard someone come aboard the ship. She came out of the cabin to see Will and another girl. Gibbs began to open his mouth but she stole the question from him before he could say anything.

"Where is Jack?" She asked, worry apparent in her eyes.

"He fell behind." Will stated and begun to move but in three long strides Endelisa walked up to him and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. He stared at her incredulously and touched his cheek as if to reassure himself that it had really happened.

"Liar!" She practically screamed at him. "You abandoned him, that's more like it."

"Miss Endelisa," Gibbs pleaded. "You could hardly know that."

"You can see it in his eyes, dishonest and untrustworthy." She snapped. "I will not leave him." She got up on the railing.

"Miss Endelisa! You can't swim!" Gibbs snapped. "I promised him that I would take care of you. All you will accomplish in jumping off this ship is drowning yourself, what good is that going to do?"

"I cannot live in a world without him." Endelisa said and leaned back just far enough to fall. She let out a scream despite herself and was soon met back the roar of the ferocious ocean and then every sound was muted and the world turned black.

…

She couldn't hear anything for the longest time, she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She tried to breathe but only sucked in water. She couldn't move her arms; she had no access to any part of her body. So this is what it felt like to die. She wondered if her father suffered the same grave fate. It wasn't so terrible a death; it was sort of like falling asleep.

Suddenly something latched ahold of her, internally she sighed, so much for a simple death, now she was about to be torn apart by a shark. She waited for the pain to come but none did. There was a sudden return in sound and wind brushed through her hair. Someone had her and they had broken surface. She felt herself being hoisted none to gentle on to some kind of hard and rough surface, it scratched her back as she was drug along it, if she could have, she would have screamed in the agony of it. She could hear voices, very distant they seemed and then something rough was hitting her back, repeatedly. They, whoever they were, were determined to make her suffer; they didn't want her to have a peaceful death. Either way, it was death. That was what she had wanted after all, wasn't it?

Suddenly the water from her lungs began gushing from her mouth and nose in amazing torrents. No. They were trying to save her. "Breathe, damn it." The voice commanded. It wasn't one she recognized.

'No' she responded back inside her head.

"Why are we even doing this? We don't even know who she is. What use do we have for her?" Another unrecognizable voice asked.

The beating continued and the waterfall from her mouth was constant and didn't give her a chance to breathe. "I don't know about you, but when I turn human again, I would surely love to feel the warmth of a woman's body again." The first voice answered. "Besides, she could be of some importance to Sparrow. Wouldn't it be lovely to have something against him? Ah, there's a good poppet."

Endelisa took in a loud choking breath and another right after that. She still attempted to open her eyes but found them only capable of fluttering. "She'll come around soon enough, in the meantime, we might as well bind her, don't want her 'fighting back' now do we?" The other voice chuckled and someone began to tightly bind her wrists in front of her.

She was desperately fighting to open her eyes. Did they say something about Jack? He was alive then? She felt herself being lifted into their arms. "She's so light, such a small little thing, won't that be delightful." The voice said, lust dripping from his voice. She found herself wishing something desperate that she could just die right then and there.

…

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa questioned Jack.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate," Jack answered, leaning against an oar. "I'm Jack Sparrow."

"Well I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa said, he looked around at his crew. "You all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him." He turned to walk away then.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said and Barbossa stopped in his tracks.

"I reckon ye are going to tell me that you know whose blood I do need then?" Barbossa asked and the crew reluctantly lowered their weapons again.

"Aye, I know whose blood you need." Jack said with a smirk.

"Captain Barbossa!" A voice rang out from behind them. Two men ran in, one carrying what seemed to be a dead body in his arm. "We saw her jump from the _Interceptor_, sir. She was drowning."

When they were close enough, Jack recognized the girl. That was _his_ girl. "Endelisa!" He exclaimed, attempting to push past Barbossa but he threw him back.

"Ah, so she belongs to you then?" Barbossa asked. "She doesn't look very lively."

"Is she alive?" Jack begged. "Just tell me if she's breathing, damn it!"

"Aye, Twigg saved her." The other man said. "She won't open her eyes, though."

"Well you don't know the trick to waking someone up properly do you?" Barbossa asked. "Stand her against you. I'll show you how it's done. And if you need me to show you again, I will be more than happy to."

"If you so much as lay one finger on her, I swear on everything I own, I will…" Jack began but Barbossa cut him off.

"You don't own much other than the clothes on your back and what are ye going to do to me while fifty men with weapons on my side of this argument, surround you, eh?" Barbossa asked with a devious smirk on his face. "I am merely waking her up." He turned back to Twigg who had set the girl on her feet against him. Barbossa took his hand and brought it back and slapped her so hard, it echoed in the cave. She awoke with a cry and fell to the ground. When she attempted to touch her face she found her wrists bound.

"Jack?" She cried piteously.

"I'm here, love, I'm here." Jack said, still attempting futilely to get to her despite the two pirates that held him back.

Barbossa dragged her to her feet and she looked around at the crew with fear filled eyes. "Jack, where am I? Who are these people?" She asked.

Barbossa shoved her back into Twigg's arms. "Take them to the ship."

…

"It seems we both have something to trade, so I don't see why I should be sent away to an island with just a name and your word it is the one I need." Barbossa said and for effect yanked on Endelisa's hair.

"Stop it!" Jack pleaded. "There is no reason to be hurting her; she hasn't done anything to you!"

"So give me the name, Jack." Barbossa said in his threatening undertone. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing Jack so panicked; it was a side of him he'd never seen. "If I have the name, I can see no use for her and I may be inclined to let her free."

"Out of the two of us, I am the only one who has not committed mutiny. How can I trust your word?" Jack asked desperately. "Give her to me now and I will give you the name. I promise."

"Or I could," he placed his knife against her skin and pulled it across. A line of ruby red droplets of blood as well as Endelisa's cry followed it. ",_ cut_ her until you tell me."

"Stop it! _Stop it_! Please!" He begged. "She has no part in this don't hurt her. Give her to me, I'll give you the name, I swear to you."

One of the crew busted in the door, a tall dark skinned man came in. "Sir, we are gaining on the _Interceptor_." He stated.

Barbossa shoved Endelisa into him. "Take Madame Endelisa to the brig." He snapped and then left the room, with Jack at his heels.

"Why don't you allow the girl to scurry over to the _Interceptor _and negotiate the return of your medallion?" He asked. "It's a win-win situation, as you saw the girl cannot be without me, she would return with haste."

"Ah Jack, it's that kind of thinking that lost you the _Pearl_, people are easy to negotiate with when they're dead." Barbossa responded. "Take him to brig as well and let him be with his lass, this may be the last they ever see of each other."

...

As soon as the man left the room, Jack fell upon Endelisa, ripping part of sleeve off to bandage her arm. "What were you thinking?" He demanded. "You can't swim! Why would you jump off that boat?"

Endelisa stared at him blankly. "I promised you I'd never leave you." She said simply. "Not even when everyone else had."

"God, Endelisa, I don't know whether to kiss you or paddle you." He said with a slight smile. "Considering I have nothing to paddle you with, a kiss will have to do for now." He said running his fingers through her hair and kissing her tenderly. "A paddling will be coming later though. I'm sorry, love. I am so sorry. I had to be so mean to you. It was the only way of keeping you out of that boat. I am so sorry." He took her face between his hands. "Endelisa, I love you." He said with so much sincerity in his voice it shocked her. "I am not afraid to do it freely, either. I had to pretend I was. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I cannot live in a world that doesn't include you." She said taking his hand in hers. "Our destinies collided for a reason. Now they are merely one destiny."

"I love you." Jack repeated as he ran kisses up and down the length of her neck and all over her cheeks. "I won't leave you, ever again, I promise you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_**We begin to wonder if the long road that we're on is headed in the same direction"**_

Endelisa stood at the end of the plank looking down at the foreboding water beneath her. Regardless of whether it matched her eyes, it never was very welcoming. She looked back at the crew mixed with Barbossa's lot of miscreants, there was only one face she sought and it had taken four men to hold him away from her. "She can't swim! This is much too deep for her!" Jack exclaimed. "Have a heart, Barbossa!"

"Go on, lass, I'm not changing my mind." Barbossa said, clearly ignoring Jack. "Jump."

Endelisa looked at Jack with panic stricken eyes and slipped her foot over the edge. "No, Endelisa!" He exclaimed. When she looked at him that time, her eyes were devoid of hope. She then stepped off the plank without even a scream to precede the splash of her falling to her certain death.

Jack threw one of the men over his shoulder and into the floor. "Let me go!" He snapped. "She will die if you don't let me go!"

"You make the mistake of thinking I care about her life, Sparrow." Barbossa said around a chuckle. He shoved Jack's pistol, belt and compass in his arms. "Aye, go ahead and save her, if you can, I'm sure she's had plenty of time to suck in as much water as her little lungs can hold."

Jack quickly jumped off the plank and dove beneath the water. Endelisa was sinking quickly. He wrapped his around his waist quickly and swum towards her. Her eyes were closed tightly. This only panicked him further as he wrapped his arms around her. She was unbelievably heavy and then he realized it was her dress that was pulling her under. Hoping she wouldn't hate him later, he rid her of it, leaving only her pink underdress. She was much lighter then and they broke surface quickly. He took a deep breath and placed her arm around his neck. Elizabeth had just landed in the water close to them. "Help me," He begged brandishing his belt at her.

Elizabeth swam over to them and took the belt. "We have to get to shore quickly, she isn't breathing," She said urgently. "I don't particularly like the color that she's turning either."

"You think I don't know that?" Jack snapped, using his free arm to pull them closer to the shallow water that wasn't too far away. Once they reached the shallow water he lifted her with ease and cradled her in his arms. He ran to the beach and gently placed her down. "What do I do?" He exclaimed. "I don't want to hurt her."

Elizabeth threw down his belt and pulled the girl up into a sitting position. "Smack her back, do it as hard as you can and don't worry about hurting her. You have to beat the water from her lungs if you want her to live." She instructed. "I don't have the strength you do."

Jack looked at her with confliction in his eyes and then did as she asked. The water began gushing from Endelisa's mouth. It scared him, how had she taken so much in in that short amount of time? "Breathe, darling," He begged. "For me, breathe."

After beating her for what seemed like the longest time, she let out a choking breath and opened her eyes. "J…Jack…" She said between breaths and threw herself into Elizabeth's arms, which she was facing.

Elizabeth patted her back awkwardly. "Not quite, love." She stated and turned the girl to Jack. "He's over there."

Purple spots had blurred Endelisa's vision initially. It seemed they had faded now that she could see him perfectly. She threw himself into his arms. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently. "You can't ever do that to me again." He whispered to her as he tangled his hand in her hair. Elizabeth had turned away from them respectfully. "I owe you even more of a paddling now than before."

Endelisa chuckled. "This one was not my choice." She stated simply.

He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, all I have done is put you in danger." He said. "Ever since I pulled you from that rowboat and proclaimed you mine."

Endelisa stood up and took his hand and coaxed him to his feet. "You were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" She asked. "How did you get off last time? Gibbs was never given the opportunity to tell me that story. It must be a harrowing one, right?"

Jack looked from Endelisa to Elizabeth with a look of dread. "Not quite." He said. He began walking then and the girls chased after him.

"We can escape the same way you did, then, can't we?" Elizabeth asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

Jack turned around to face them then. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone. Unless you have a rudder and sails hidden in your bodices, highly unlikely, Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before we can reach him." He snapped back.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished beneath the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth said as he knocked on a tree. He then began taking several large steps away from it. "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Endelisa was glaring at him then, for everything Elizabeth had said, she didn't know about him. She was again reminded how she was in love with a complete stranger. She crossed her arms and watched him from beside the tree he had knocked on.

Jack pushed Elizabeth gently back a few steps and then let go of her. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He bent down and opened a door in the ground that had been hidden beneath the sand before. "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of it, they have long been out of business. You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He came back out of the hull with three bottles of rum. He handed one to Elizabeth.

"That's the secret grand adventure then?" Endelisa remarked. "I'm pretty sure that's not what Mr. Gibbs's was going to tell me."

"Mr. Gibbs thinks more highly of me than anyone ought to." Jack said and pushed a bottle into Endelisa's hands, she let it fall to the ground. Jack sighed and picked it up. "Fine." He walked past her then.

Elizabeth came over to her then, still staring at the bottle in her hands. "I have a plan." She said. "It puts you in quite a compromising position though."

Endelisa looked at her, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Aye?" She said. "Continue."

Elizabeth looked up at her. "I need you to keep Jack very well distracted for the night." She said.

Endelisa's mouth dropped. "You mean…you want me…to.." She stammered. "With him?"

Elizabeth nodded grimly. "You love him, don't you?" She asked gently.

Endelisa looked at Jack, who was grumpily throwing sticks into a pile in the middle of the beach. "Yes. Beats the hell out of me, why, but yes, I do." She said.

"Then I shouldn't be really asking much of you other than you doing this sooner than planned…and not for reason of love." Elizabeth said.

Endelisa wrinkled her nose up at the thought. "He'll hate me." She said.

"Not if he doesn't know your purpose." Elizabeth said.

"I'll know, regardless of whether he does." Endelisa said.

"How many things has he kept from you, Endelisa? How much does he leave in secrecy?" Elizabeth pried. "I think you can hide just one thing from him."

Endelisa looked back at Elizabeth, eyes conflicted. "He'll be my first." She nearly whispered.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I wanted that to be for reason of love." Endelisa stated sadly.

"Go over there and love him with all you've got then. If you still don't want to after then, then we'll just keep shoving rum in his mouth until he passes out. I believe he will be a much more understanding person in the morning though, if he has a happy night." Elizabeth offered.

"Fine." Endelisa stated in the same tone Jack had used with her. She walked away from Elizabeth muttering "bloody 'compromising position'" beneath her breath.

…

Jack threw the sticks in the pile angrily. He wished he could be better for Endelisa than he was. He wished he could be all she wanted, all she deserved. He regretted picking her up out of the rowboat now for her benefit. She was so irresistibly beautiful, some commodore or governor's son would have loved to have her as his own. He could have bought her many a fine dress and give her a safe and stable roof over her head. All Jack had done was put her in one dangerous position after the other.

A hand slid into his, always shockingly soft against his rough skin. The anger began to melt away and was replaced by the warmness in his chest. He turned to Endelisa. "Endelisa," he started to explain but she placed a small finger to his lips.

"So faithful…" She was actually singing to him this time, her singing voice was far more beautiful a sound than any bird or bell could make. "So constant…so loving and so true…so powerful in all you do…"She ran her fingers gently over his arm. He was entranced by her gaze he couldn't find his voice even if he had wanted to. "You fill me. You see me. You know my every move. You love for me to sing to you…" She kissed his hand and began to move with him then. "I know that you are for me. I know that you would never forsake me in my weakness and I know that you have come now, even if to write upon my heart, to remind me, who you are."

"So patient…" She was pulling him to a more secluded part of the beach and he didn't care. "So gracious… so merciful and true…so wonderful in all you do…" She began to unbutton his pants at this point and not a single cell of his being wanted to refuse her. "You fill me, you see me…you know my every move…you love for me to sing to you." She drug out the last vowel. "I know that you are for me. I know that you are for me. I know that you would never forsake me in my weakness and I know that you have come now, even if to write upon my heart, to remind me, who you are." As she drug out the last note, Jack was sure he'd fallen in love with her all over again.

"Endelisa, are you sure?" he asked very gently. "This is something I can't give back to you if you decide it was a mistake."

"It could never be a mistake, Jack, I'd never want to take it back." She pushed him gently down. "It's called falling in love for a reason. You don't make yourself fall, you just fall." She then slid her hands beneath his shirt. Jack gasped at the shock it ran through him. "I've fallen hard, Jack." As she deposited his shirt next to them, she took his hand and put it upon her breast. "I'm yours now. Take it or leave it."

"I take it!" Jack said urgently. "I just, it will hurt, love. Quite a bit, actually." With that, Endelisa rid herself of her dress. "Well, that certainly didn't sway your decision did it?" Jack marveled at the beauty of her body. He ran his hand from her collarbone to her hips. "You're far more than I deserve."

Endelisa leaned down and kissed his neck. "No, I'm exactly what you deserve and you are exactly what I deserve. We met for a reason. There are no coincidences, Mr. Sparrow." She gently nipped his neck and he let loose a slight moan of pleasure.

"I know that now." He gently turned her over so that she was lying on her back and he was straddled atop her. He quickly relinquished himself of his pants and threw them aside. She gasped at the sight of him. He saw her fear and kissed her cheek. He took her chin in his hand and made her look him in the eye. "Are you absolutely positive about this?"

She smiled and reached down and squeezed his full manhood. "I am asking you for this. You cannot deny me anything, remember, Mr. Sparrow? I thought I 'knew this all too well'." She said smiling at his reaction.

Jack smiled, his eyes soften and then he bent to kiss her, attempting to distract her from the pain he was surely about to give her. He, as gently as he possibly could, pushed himself into her. She let out a cry of pain and a single tear slid down her cheek. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, love." He said comfortingly. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"Not on your life." Endelisa said with a pained smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Endelisa, more than life itself."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You and I both know it's insane that I want you still."

Jack was awoken by the smell of something burning. He awoke with a start and his chest was still warm from where Endelisa had rested her head upon it. Last night had to have been the most magical night of his life and he had been with many a woman, but that experience, actually being in love with the woman he was making love to, was all a new territory for him. As was making love to a virgin.

He jolted up and looked around for her. Her small footprints led away from him in the sand so he decided to follow them from the trees they had somewhat hidden behind during their rendezvous the night before. When he rounded the tree he stopped in his tracks for what he saw there shocked him. The girls were tossing the crates that contained their food and rum onto a fire that had to have been a thousand feet high. He ran towards them screaming "NO!" as he did. He pulled Endelisa aside first just as she threw another crate onto the pile. "What are you doing? You are burning all our provisions and all the rum!" He snapped.

"Yes, Jack, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said walking away from the fire.

Jack let go of Endelisa, rather roughly, so that she stumbled and fell. He turned to Elizabeth, ignoring Endelisa's slight cry. "Why is the rum gone?"

"Well first of all, it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable man into a disgusting pig." Elizabeth snapped and then sat down on the ground. "Second of all, every British fleet ship is out here searching for me. That signal is a thousand feet high; do you really think they'll miss it? Give it about an hour, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on the horizon."

Jack pulled out his gun. "JACK!" Endelisa snapped and he quickly put it away before Elizabeth turned around. "We're getting off the island, isn't that what you wanted?"

"By her friend, Commodore Norrington? We face the gallows, Endelisa." He said gravely.

Endelisa looked to Elizabeth. Elizabeth shook her head. "You won't, Endelisa. You aren't really a pirate and as you've said, you don't know anything about Jack. They would never hang someone as beautiful as you." She said comfortingly.

Endelisa glared at her. "They will when I tell them I am his wife." She said angrily. "I do not want to exist in a world where he does not."

"Endelisa," Jack begun to beg.

"No, Jack, I promised you." She said. "I love you and I will only ever love you. There is no one but you for me."

Jack took her hands in his. "And if it were my dying wish that you not accompany me to the gallows?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Absolutely not."

…

As promised, the white sails had appeared and they were hoisted aboard the _Dauntless_. Despite Elizabeth's pleadings, they were having no talk of going back to save William, until Elizabeth accepted Norrington's proposal and asked for it as a wedding present for her. Then he was more than willing to go and to allow Jack to help them find the Isla de Muerta. Endelisa, of course, would not allow them to be separated so she went in the rowboat with him after he had convinced the Commodore and the British troops to stay behind while they rowed into the cave.

Jack got out of the boat and helped Endelisa out but didn't move. "We don't have much time! We have to save Will! Why have you stopped?" Endelisa asked urgently, walking ahead of him and pulling on his hand but he didn't budge. She cocked her head slightly to the side in confusion at him.

"We have time. Barbossa likes to make a speech about everything he does." Jack said. "This will merely take a moment." He let go of her hand to take off the ring he wore on his pointer finger on his left hand. It was silver and bore an emerald. On either side of the ring, there were skulls. It may have not have been the most romantic thing but for the time being, it was what he had. He got down on his knee. "I think this is how you do this." Judging by the look on her face and the way she had gasped, he was doing this properly. He took her hand in his. "Endelisa, I love you. Immensely so, I have never felt this way for anyone or anything. I would prefer that you not have to lie when you tell them that we are married, unfortunately we don't have enough time for me to perform a marriage ceremony, but I can ask you, if we get out of this alive, some way, somehow, will you marry me?"

Endelisa's eyes had filled with tears; she was so overwhelmed by her emotions that all she could do was nod ecstatically. He smiled and slid the ring on her thumb, for that was the only finger it would fit. "I love you." He said and swept her up into his arms for a kiss much longer and more passionate than any he had ever given to her. "Now let's go save Will, my fiancé.

…

Jack pushed through Barbossa's crew with Endelisa attached to his hand; he enjoyed the feel of his ring on her finger. He promised himself that if he got out of this alive, he would go through every piece of gold and artifact in here until he found a ring that fit her finger and was as beautiful as she was. The crew had stopped chanting and everyone was looking at Jack and Endelisa. "It's not possible." Barbossa breathed.

There were two pirates holding Will over the chest, Barbossa had just been about to slit Will's throat. He had stopped now that he had seen Jack.

"Not probable." Jack corrected him.

Will looked at them. "Where's Elizabeth?" He demanded.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you're ready to die for her, just like you promised." Jack said as he pulled Endelisa through the crowd. They were stopped by one of the crew members who put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Another crew member attempted to pull Endelisa away from him but he turned around and punched the man with as much force as he possibly could. The man fell over. "Do _not_ touch my lady." He pulled Endelisa against his side and wrapped his arm around her. "As I was _saying_, we are all men of our word, except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman."

Barbossa stared at him. "Shut up!" He snapped brandishing his knife at him. "You're next." He bent back down and placed the knife at Will's neck.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack warned.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked at Jack. "No, I really think I do." He snapped and went back to his task.

"Your funeral," Jack stated with a shrug.

Barbossa sighed and pulled away from Will. He faced Jack then. "Why don't I want to be doing this?"

"Well," Jack said moving forward. He slapped the man's hand that was holding him back and he let go. He kept moving then, "because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the royal navy is floating just offshore waiting for you." He helped Endelisa up the rocks with him. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out there, do what they do best." All the men began to chuckle then. "Robert's your uncle. Fanny's your aunt. You are there with two ships, the making of your very own fleet. Of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? What of the _Pearl_?" He paused then and let go of Endelisa. "Make me captain. I'll fly under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to call yourself _Commodore_ Barbossa."

Barbossa seemed to be contemplating this. "Aye, and in exchange I suspect you want me not to kill the whelp?" He said gesturing at Will.

"No. No. No. No. By all means, kill the whelp." Jack said and Endelisa looked at him in fear. "Just not now. Wait to lift the curse at the _opportune_ moment." He seemed to be speaking directly to Will now. He took up a handful of coins from the chest. "For example, after you kill Norrington's men, every last one." With each word, he dropped a coin but the last coin he slid in his sleeve but only Endelisa and Will noticed.

The fact that Endelisa didn't know what any of this was that was going on didn't help much in her confusion. She had no idea why Barbossa wanted to slit Will's throat or why Jack was hiding a piece of gold in her sleeve. No one had told her anything. She wondered if the truth was really better off unknown at this point.

Barbossa stared at him. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."  
"Fifteen" Jack haggled back.

"Forty" Barbossa retorted.

"Twenty five." Jack said with finality. "I'll buy you the hat. A really big one. Commodore."

Barbossa shook his hand. "We have an accord."

"All hands to the boats!" Jack said turning to the crew. Barbossa glared at him from the future. "Apologies, you give the orders."

Barbossa nods. "Gents, take a walk."

The crew moved out then. Jack looked to Barbossa. "Not to the ships."

"They're undead, Jack. They don't need to do things like breathing." Barbossa said.

…

Jack was looking around the cave at all the treasures. "I admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbossa said. "It turns out you're a hard man to predict. You have a woman now, a faithful one; this is something I never would have expected of you."

Endelisa was standing back away from them all. She now knew that they were undead, or at least the majority of them. She wasn't sure who she could trust anymore, save Jack. She could always trust Jack if there was no one else.

"Me? I'm dishonest." Well, until he said that. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. You never know when they are going to do something…incredibly stupid." He kicked the man in front of him over and took his sword.

They all began fighting then. Endelisa screamed and jumped back then. She had never been trained to fight by anyone. She didn't know how to throw a punch let alone wield a sword. When she saw that Jack was easily holding his own against Barbossa but Will was against three men. She picked up a large golden helmet and came up behind the one man and used it to strike him repeatedly in the side of the head. When he fell down, she smashed it down over the entirety of his head. William winked at her. "Thanks, darling." He said quickly. She nodded and then looked for Jack.

She spotted him upon a rock with Barbossa, whom had a sword stuck through his chest. She smiled, thinking he'd won but then Barbossa tore the sword from his chest. He then pushed it through Jack's chest. "JACK!" She screamed and sprinted towards him. "JACK!" Just as she made it within reaching distant of him, he stumbled back into the moonlight, into her arms and his body turned into a skeleton. Her eyes couldn't have gotten wider if she tried. She pushed him up and away from her. "Oh my god…" She said and then ran in the opposite direction she came and right into the side of Will.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he attempted to fight off the two pirates while she clung to him. "Endelisa, you're not exactly helping me at this point."

She let go of him and kicked the man in front of them in the groin and when he fell forward, punched him in the face. "Jack is one of them!" she squeaked to Will. "Are you?"  
"No, Endelisa!" Will said. "Jack is on our side, I promise you."

Endelisa looked at him conflicted and then Barbossa and Jack were behind her, Jack had knocked him over upon a rock. "So what now, Jack? Are we to be two immortals locked in battle until judgment day and trumpets sound?"

Endelisa grabbed the man's, who she had thrown the helmet on, sword and threw it right through Barbossa's boned chest. Jack turned to look at her. "I didn't know you could wield a sword." He said.

"I can't." She said and showed him her bruised and bloody knuckles from punching the man in the face. "I can't fight either."

He smiled at her and then turned back to Barbossa. "Or you could just surrender." He said, an explosion from behind them distracted them all. Jack slit his hand and grabbed the coin. He tossed to Will who was running to the chest of coins.

Barbossa turned his gun on Endelisa who froze in her steps as she heard the gunshot go off. She waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Barbossa looked at Jack with a slight smirk on his face. "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." He said around a laugh.

"He didn't waste it." Will said just as he dropped the two coins into the chest.

Barbossa opened his shirt in a panic to reveal blood quickly soaking up his shirt. "I feel…cold…" he said and fell over. Endelisa stared at him and then looked at Jack.

"It's over." She whispered. She ran into his arms then. "We can be together forever now."

Jack kissed her cheek repeatedly. "Yes, but first, there is bound to be a ring around here somewhere that will fit your proper finger." He said. "Would you like to help me find it?"

Endelisa smiled wider than she ever had before. There was the warmth, but this time it filled her chest. She never would have imagined that when she was sent away by her father, that she would be meeting her future husband and she could never thank him more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_**Every choice we make**_

_**Every road we take **_

_**Every interaction starts a chain reaction**_

_**We're both affected when we least expect it"**_

Endelisa must have missed the part in the "one day you'll meet a man" lecture where the man in question was hung for piracy. When they had come from the cave, they discovered that the crew had left with the _Pearl_. They had stuck to the Code, which was right by them and you couldn't expect anything more than that. Endelisa was granted clemency for she really hadn't had any idea what was going on right in front of her eyes, plus she contained too much beauty and there was many a British soldier after her hand. A trophy wife was not what she wanted to be and the idea of it she had thought was what had made her sick every morning for the past week but when William, whom she had taken shelter with until they could find a bachelor who's hand she'd accept, had to rescue her from the bathroom again, he presented another opinion. That, as she had said countless times before, they were no coincidences, she was with child. Jack's child, specifically.

This is now what they were shouting as she and Will, hand in hand shoved through the crowd to attempt to get to the stage where Jack was about to be hung. "SHE IS WITH HIS CHILD!"

William took out his sword and just as they dropped the floor from below Jack's feet, he tossed the sword into it and Jack attempted to keep his balance upon it while William fought with the executioner. Endelisa had a sword of her own and took the time while the executioner was occupied to cut the rope down and with a slight choking sound, Jack fell to the ground. Endelisa jumped down with him and pulled him quickly to his feet. She took his wrists, which were bound in her hands and had him he slice them apart on the sword that William had thrown through the board and took his hand. "Endelisa…you-" Endelisa cut him off by capturing his lips in hers, her hand wound through his hair. When they parted he stared at her with questions in his eyes.

"Shut up. I made you a promise." She said and wiggled her left hand in front of his face. On her ring finger, she bore the ring he had found for her on Isla de Muerta. It had the same gem as his, an emerald, in the middle of it, but on the sides, instead of skulls, it bore roses. "Come along." She said and pushed him forward just as William jumped down off the platform.

Jack tossed Will the other end of the rope that had been around his neck and they used it to knock the three soldiers that were coming at them over. Endelisa ran after them, wondering to herself how Jack was going to take becoming a father. She wondered if he had even heard them screaming it.

She didn't have much time to think when they came out of the public square to meet an onslaught of British soldiers with their swords pointed directly at their heads. Will stood to Jack's back and Endelisa stood in front of him.

"I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you, Mr. Turner." Commodore Norrington stated, as he, the governor and Elizabeth came to them. "Or you, Miss Endelisa. He's a pirate."

William dropped his sword. "And a good man."

"And a father." Endelisa stated proudly. "Or he will be."

"Well that eliminates us ever finding you a suitable bachelor." Norrington stated. He turned his focus back to Will then. "You should know your place."  
"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will snapped back.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Will's and pushed through the men to stand next to him. "As is mine."

"Elizabeth! Drop your weapons! For god's sake, put them down!" The governor said urgently and then the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked.

"It is." Elizabeth said.

"Well," Jack exclaimed, taking Endelisa's hand in his. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." He walked over to Norrington. "I was rooting for you, I honestly was." He then began to walk up the steps with Endelisa's hand clenched tightly to his. "Friends, you will now remember this as the day that you almost caught-" He was cut off by Endelisa's scream as he tripped and pulled them both over the edge of the wall.

They hit the water with a splash and he quickly pushed her to the surface. "Where are we going to go now? We just face the gallows, again." Endelisa said.

"Look, darling," He said pointing to the horizon and there appeared the _Black Pearl_. She splashed the water in attempt to smack him in excitement.

"They came back! They came back!" She squealed.

Jack smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug. "Yes, yes, they did." He said and then turned around so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and he could swim for them both. "While we're on our way over there, what's this talk of me becoming a father?"  
Endelisa smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm pregnant, Jack." She said.

Though she couldn't see it, Jack's face split into the widest grin he'd ever had in his life. "I am glad. I've always wanted a few of those. You know, a dozen or two." He said warmly.

She hugged him gently. "I think that can be arranged." She said kissing his neck and making his him shiver.

"Endelisa," He moaned. "I'm attempting to swim."

"Oh, I completely forgot." Endelisa whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"Endelisa!" He said attempting to be stern but that was very hard. "I'm going to have to cash in on that paddling I owe you if you don't stop."

Endelisa began to suckle his neck then. "Oh, gosh, no, please not that." She whispered in faux fear.  
A rope fell on top of them. She looked up at Gibbs who waved at them. "If you can hold out on that for a moment, we can pull you up." He shouted down to them.

Jack laughed as Endelisa's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. He took her hands from his shoulders and then wrapped his arm around her firmly, imagining her stomach swollen with his child as he gently stroked it. He grabbed onto the rope and the crew pulled them up.

They landed none too gently on the deck. Jack looked up at Gibbs. "I thought you were supposed to stick to the Code?" He said, taking the hand Gibbs offered him to stand up.

Gibbs smiled. "We figured they were more actual guidelines." He said. "Besides," He helped Endelisa up then, who took the opportunity to promptly vomit over the edge of the boat. "I promised you I would take care of Miss Endelisa. I'm not about to be breaking a promise to you."

"Aye? Then why'd you let her get pregnant?" Jack said in faux anger.

"That was not my responsibility, neither was it my fault, Cap'n." Gibbs said chuckling. "But what wonderful news, aye, crew? Your captain's having a child."

The crew cheered. Jack stared at them. "What are you doing just standing around? All hands to deck you scabrous dogs!" He commanded. "Anchors aweigh, hoist the sails."

The crew scrambled around on the deck. Jack took the moment to pull Endelisa in. "I'd like to thank you." He said.

Endelisa smiled and looked at him in confusion as she gently stroked his cheek. "Why's that, love?"

"For giving me all I've ever wanted and more." He said stroking her belly. He used his other hand to stroke the hand that held his ring. "You will always and ever be the best thing that ever happened to me, Endelisa Magnum."

"Sparrow. Endelisa Sparrow." The familiar warmth appeared his chest, no longer moronic, nor witchcraft; he could finally put a name to it: Love. "Remember this moment. The day we knew our lives never would be the same. Long live, Jack. Long live us. Long live this baby. And long live that look on your face. Tonight, the stars shine for us."

He dipped her back then and kissed her as passionately as he did the first time he'd ever kissed her delicious lips. His arms cradled her gently. Come what may, these memories would always break his fall. Fate had stepped in and what a delicious and beautiful fate it was.


	9. Dear Readers,

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I thank you for reading this story. I thank you for reading this letter to you if you actually read it. There was a few things and people I needed to give credit to and also, I would like to tell you the name of the Sequel but you can't learn that until the end of this note. (I'm horrible I realize)**_

_**First of all, the song that Endelisa sings to Jack is called "You Are For Me" by Kari Jobe, I messed with the lyrics a little. A few other songs that deserve credit: "Long Live" by Taylor Swift had a lot to contribute to the final paragraph (Which I made myself cry with) and "The Good King" by Seabird. **_

_**Next, I have a lot of thanks to send towards the authoress Gentle Lady Akari. Our stories, A LOT in the sequels to either story will begin coincide. Her main character, Valkyria, in her story "Into the Fires of Hell" and Endelisa will eventually become aquainted. **_

_**The sequel to "Keep a Weather Eye on The Horizon will be called "Bring Me That Horizon" and will be coming to a near you soon. **__**I must warn you, it starts out with a rather sad beginning. You will cry. Guaranteed.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Little Chiyo**_

_**p.s I managed to type this the day that I got all four wisdom teeth and three cists ripped out of my face and on Vicodin. This is an accomplishment.**_


End file.
